The present invention relates generally to heat pump systems and more particularly to a heating and cooling system constructed to generate a desired output flow temperature in a manner that maintains operation of the underlying heat pump system so as to mitigate cycling of the system between ON and OFF operating states.
Many standard heat pumps utilize fixed speed compressors and multiple condensers to discharge only a required or desired amount of heat into an air flow. Using multiple condensers results in configurations wherein one or more condensers are not in the airstream associated with the fluid flow whose temperature is being manipulated such that such condensers discharge excess heat to a thermal dump. The thermal discharge associated with such condensers is considered wasted energy in as much as the energy associated with the thermal dump is never recaptured by the system and thereby detracts from the overall efficiency associated with operation of the underlying heat pump system. Although using only one condenser decreases the amount of waste heat generated, such systems require that the compressor be repeatedly cycled between ON and OFF operating states to prevent overheating of a respective air stream and thereby the space whose environmental temperature is to be manipulated. Cycling the compressor between and ON and OFF operating conditions results in inefficient utilization of the compressor and can increase wear associated with operation of the compressor which promotes premature failure of the compressor. Accordingly, there is a need for a heat pump system that can more efficiently transfer or communicate system energy to an intended environment and in a manner that mitigates undesired overshoot associated with call for heat instructions.